unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search for the Mandragora
The Search for the Mandragora is a quest given by the Pure Spirit of Healing located in the room -7,3, in the Gardens. Location and Screenshots The Search for the Mandragora Map.jpg|The Search for the Mandragora on the map The Search for the Mandragora Spirit Room.jpg|The Pure Spirit of Healing Room The Search for the Mandragora White Marble Pot Item.jpg|The White Marble Pot The Search for the Mandragora Gardener Store Sign.jpg|The sign in front of the Gardener Store The Search for the Mandragora Mandragora Sign.jpg|The sign in the Mandragora's room Pure Spirit of Healing Avatar.jpg|The Pure Spirit of Healing Objectives As a new friend fighting against the evil in this castle, the Pure Spirit of Healing wants to help you in you journey by passing on his knowledge: the magic of healing. In order to do that, he will need: *'100 Green Essences' *''A white marble pot ''(which is not listed on the objectives list) in order to transplant the mandragora. *''A Mandragora'' Solution As the Pure Spirit told you, you will need to gather 3 types of object to complete this quest even if there are only 2 objectives listed. *You have to collect 100 Green Magic Essences. You can find them by killing green coloured enemies like: Carnivorous Plants, Green Worms, Poison Balls, Spiders. You can also find them in chests: 31 in the room -4,1 and 38 in the room -4,4. *In order to take the Mandragora out of the ground, you will first need to get one of the last white marble pot which can be found in the gardener's shop located in the room -4,1. To access the gardener's shop by unlocking the ladder, you will have to kill all the enemies in this room, which means the hive, the wasps and any thieves who try to steal your items (the ladder will disappear once there is at least one enemy in the room and reappear when there is no enemy). Then climb the ladder, press action in front of the pile of pots and take the white marble pot. * Once you have the pot, go through the door in the room -7,4 (you can also access this room by the doors located in the rooms -7,2 or -8,8 if you have already unlocked the doors by exploring the whole garden). Go to the Mandragora's room which is just on the left, press action in front on it and get the mandragora in a white marble pot. Reward By completing this quest, the Pure Spirit of Healing will grant you with his knowledge: the Magic of Healing (it will be added to your character page at level 1). You will also receive the tome of healing (Healing spell level 1) and some exp points. (You will also get the achievement: The Magic of Healing by completing this quest.) Dialogs No Quest If you press action in front of the pile of pots while not having this quest, Daniel will tell you: "There are a lots of pots... Pots of all colors and sizes " If you press action in front of the mandragora while not having this quest, Daniel will tell you: "Hey, a plant, how cute. " Beginning the Quest Daniel : "Ave pure spirit, moriturim te salutam! My name is Zera and I am a Dark Knight of the almighty Harnakon. If you please me and transfer you magic to me, I won't have to shatter the box that protects you from his terrestrial world" Pure Spirit : "You can destroy me if you wish, at least my eternal captivity in this prison of gold would end. And ask your Lord and Master to give up sending me his scavengers, as I will never relinquish my powers. " Daniel : "Huh? You're no longer under his control? I thought all the pure spirits obeyed him... bu I see that I'm wrong. My name is not Zera, I'm just posing as a possessed body. " Pure Spirit : "Why should I believe you? " Daniel : "It's true: Look at me, I'm a being from another world. I'm a human, from Earth! " Pure Spirit : "Human, you said? What are you doing here? " Daniel : "I've been teleported into this castle. I have to kill all seven of Harnakon's guardians to get back home. I've already slain a giant worm and red drake. " Pure Spirit : "What?! You have slain two guardians? " Daniel : "Yep, that's it, here are the keys they used to guard. " Pure Spirit : "Magnificent! With pleasure will I grant you the power of healing. In a place like this you are going to need it! " "However, I only can grant you my knowledge through the magic power of a Mandragora. " Daniel : "A Mandragora? Where can I find one? " Pure Spirit : "The last of them still lives in the top of the gardens. " Daniel : "And when I find it, what do I do? If it's a plant, it will grow in rows, right? Do I uproot it? " Pure Spirit : "Uproot it? No!! Mandragoras are very deliacte plants, it is necessary to transplant it into a very special container, a white marble pot. Under the great corridor of lights there is a place where the pots are kept, there may be one left. " Daniel : "Understood. I get the pot, find the mandragora, swap it out and bring it back. Anything else? " Pure Spirit : "I will need green magic essence to cast the spell that grants you my knowledge, young friend. " Daniel : "I'll bring you the green essence. See you soon! " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "Necesserary items to finish the quest will appear on the map. This only works with explored rooms. " "The Two Swords Icon indicates that you have to kill monster to obtain an item. " "The Chest Icon indicates that an item needs to be collected for the quest. " "The Highlighted Icon indicates the active quest you're following in the quest panel. Otherwise, dark icons belongs to quests that you're not following. " Finishing the Quest Pure Spirit : "I feel my powers returning to me... and everything thanks to you, young friend!! I , spirit of healing, grant you the knowledge of healing... let your eyes and your heart understand the books of curative magic, and may you use it with wisdom and honesty. " Narrator : "The magic of healing has been added to you character page. You are now able to use healing spells and increase you skill in healing magic when gaining levels. " Category:Quests